The Wizards of Number 4 Privet Drive
by Kevin H1234
Summary: Harry has a twin. A twin who will do anything to protect Harry. Harrymione, OCXDiaryHorcrux, Darkbutgood!OC, Good!Harry, Light!Trio, Gryffindor!Trio MostlyGoodButStillFlawed!Albus Rated T for abuse. Reviews, no matter the kind, are welcome! One slash relationship. DEADFIC. Message me for adoption!


**A/N Hello my wondrous people! As you probably know, this is a Harry Potter fanfiction. Harry is not the main character. That role falls to his brother who was found with Harry in the house of Lily Evans and James Potter.** **Please review if you like (or don't like) the story! First and only disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any book publishers. Wish I did, but I don't. Without further ado, the thing with the thing!**

Chapter one: A cupboard for two

"HARRY! AXTON! GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" came Vernon's morning wake up call. Axton and his twin brother, Harry, got their arses down there and made breakfast. Harry made the tea, toast, coffee, and got the newspaper ready while Axton made the Eggs, Bacon, and Rolls, and made sure Harry got it all perfect. After the food (which no 8 year old should have to prepare, by the way.) was made, Harry went back to their bedroom, a cupboard under the stairs with a bunk-cot that had almost no breathing room. Axton, on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen.

Axton quickly poured a teaspoon of bowel relieving potion into the tea and coffee. He found that, if boiled for a few minutes (on the stove when no one except Harry and He were home), skimmed from the top of the pot he used (with a spoon), matured (in a water bottle) for 2 hours, and mixed with a liquid, Roses (from Petunia's Garden) made a great bowel cleanser. He also knew that if he stirred the liquid clockwise, the potion would delay effects by 10 minutes per rotation. How did he know this? Trial, Error, and the drive to make Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia _absolutely miserable_. He set it to go off six hours from now, when he could make up an alibi easier.

Axton was always smart when it came to new liquids to test on first himself, then the Dursleys. He tested it in _miniscule_ amounts on himself, slowly building up until he could determine the potions effects. If it did anything, he made sure to write it in a journal he found, abandoned, in the garage. In case anyone missed it, he scratched off the designs on the front and back with a key he somehow made appear. Further testing revealed this the key to his and Harry's cupboard. So far, He had found 5 reliable effects from garden flowers. He had: Sleep, Restlessness, Shivers, Bowel Cleansing, and Paranoia. That last one is especially nasty when combined with Restlessness.

He was also a _fiercely_ protective brother. Harry was much too naive. Axton had stolen some money from Dudley and Petunia over about a month and a half and bought a 9 mil handgun. He had been able to buy it because, for some odd reason, he was able to change his body at will. (But hey, Harry could talk to snakes, so they were even) He had made himself look about 25, practiced for a month (so he was now an expert at the ups and downs of his little Lily, his name for the firearm) and finally bought the gun he always practiced with for 75 pounds.

* * *

10 years old

Axton had made wondrous progress on his potions! He had discovered many new effects. These were: Pain, Pain killer, numbness, cough relief, horrible illness, a minor cure-all, and, oddly enough, a potion that made him feel full and well rested. He used this potion to maintain a healthy amount of muscle, able to effortlessly beat Dudley and his Gang up when they played _Freak Hunting_. He always offered some to Harry, who gratefully accepted.

He took great delight in putting numbness and bowel cleanser in Vernon's coffee, which would make him crap himself. Of course, Vernon was always too embarrassed to do anything about it, so he got off free.

Vernon always took joy in beating them both and then making them beat each other. Every single time, Axton would refuse and Vernon would become enraged, beating them both to sweet, merciful oblivion.

Axton also took up pickpocketing and found that with his body changing abilities, He could turn his fingers into keys. He would make his finger thin, then put it in the lock, then he would change its shape inside the lock to make a perfect key. He was now able to move silently from all his sneaking around. Unlike Harry, Axton had no qualms about stealing from the well-to-do (including the Dursleys' fridge.)

Axton was a smart boy. He knew that normal people couldn't make potions. He also knew that the feeling that occurred when brewing was not average. He decided to experiment. He went to the park and concentrated on making a ball levitate. He succeeded. He was overjoyed. He trained for weeks, eventually able to make anything float, shatter, implode, explode, freeze, and ignite. He trained so that all he had to do was snap his fingers, and he could make fire appear. He could control everything about this fire: color temperature, weight, velocity, direction.

One day, after a particularly nasty beating, Axton was hit by a surge of inspiration. He drew a Shield from his blood on his chest and channeled his weird energy into it until it glowed. He thought that he would need a word to activate, so he chose _Protegat_ , meaning shield in Latin. He got this knowledge from Dudley's computer.

Now it was time to experiment! He Picked up a brick from the shed outside and said "PROTEGAT!" as he slammed it down on his hand. Instantly, a silver shield appeared before the brick hit, stopping it. He grinned. Time to make more blood runes!

* * *

6 months later

Axton now had 7 blood runes. He had runes for Infinity, Ever-fresh, Protection, Hatred, Love, Pain, Healing, and Rejuvenation. He spoke their names (He had given up on Latin, it was too hard to sneak to Dudley's computer every time.) and channeled his magic into the runes to activate them. He had placed runes of infinity on his journal so he would never run out of space. He wrote his Runes on one half of the book, his Potions on the other.

He was walking "Home" from the park one day when, before he could even say "Protection!" he was attacked by a furry creature that looked like a wolf. **(A.N In this story, the closer a werewolf is to an actual wolf during transformations, the more powerful they are and the less the transformations hurt.)** It bit him on the shoulder before he finally cast a white hot pillar of flames at it. He hated killing, but he knew sometimes it was necessary. After it bit him, a black ichor oozed out of his scar, and instantly, painlessly, he transformed into a sleek white wolf.


End file.
